The invention relates generally to the shielding of electromagnetic interference and, more particularly to a compliant gasket for shielding electromagnetic interference in a panel mounted connector.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is commonly encountered in the operation of electronic systems. EMI can cause electronic equipment to malfunction when the equipment is not sufficiently shielded. EMI becomes more problematic as processing speeds increase. Compressive gaskets are commonly applied around connections between electrical components to suppress EMI.
Some known gaskets are made from a conductive rubber, which is inserted into a channel between two mating surfaces. Alternatively, the gasket may be glued to the inside of the channel. In such arrangements, the channel is used to provide lateral stability for the gasket and to prevent misalignment that could result over time from the repeated separation of the components. In another known shielding method, a compressible gasket is formed from a conductive metal and attached to a metal band along its length. The metal band is sandwiched between the mating surfaces of the components when the components are mated. In both cases, the gasket is intended to provide conductivity to ensure DC continuity between mating surfaces in addition to being compressible.
Standards have been developed for some applications, including panel mount connector applications. The standards define such things as the connector footprint, the connector mating face, and EMI. At least some users, however, have found the standards for EMI insufficient for particular applications. Tolerances associated with the positioning of connectors within the panel require that the gasket have a deflection range sufficient to effectively seal the connector against EMI around the perimeter of the connector. Thus, there remains a need for an EMI shield suitable for use in a high speed environment and that allows for higher densities of connections at the panel.